This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for amplifying the effect of a capacitance.
In integrated circuits the problem arises that large capacitance values cannot be realised because the emitter area which they require is too large. Therefore, such a large capacitance either should be provided externally or should be simulated electronically in the circuit on the IC. For this purpose the paper "Design and Implementation of a CMOS VCXO for FM Stereo Decoders", in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 23, No. 3, June 1988, pp. 784 to 793 describes a circuit arrangement in which large capacitance values are simulated electronically. This is achieved by means of a circuit comprising operational amplifiers.